Alternate Story: Gundam SEED Seraphim
by aeriolewinters
Summary: A Story of change.
1. Prologue Phase 1

Alternate Story: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED CE74 _"Seraphim"_

**Prologue**

_-My report starts here-_

_I, Dr. Martha Hoenheim, am researching about a mysterious phenomenon that may define the reason for evolution. This phenomenon is the defining trait of a human being that no matter how herculean the obstacles are, the human being still pushes through. _

_Even Though I'd like to think about it as a dream, I wish that someday I'll prove to that doubter who laughed at my hypothesis how wrong he was! That guy told me that no matter how much people could dream, they will always get crushed by fate. I would like to put an end to that thinking .With a breakthrough; I could assure people that free will is in effect._

_So then, I would travel to Jachin Due to take some corpses to study when I saw something really remarkable. "A living "corpse"? How could this be?" I shrugged. And as I saw this girl's body floating like it was not dead, I felt something strange; it seems like something that's not conceivable by the normal human brain is protecting the young lady. _

_We recovered the body from its icy bedroom. We also gave her some medication to help her and the baby's condition become stable. While doing so, we see her brain generating unknown radio impulses. We also tried to know more about the patient. We tried to look her up our files and we found a match, this girl's name is Fllay Allster. She's currently listed as killed in action during the final battle of Jachin Due. She was part of the Archangel Class- Dominion's crew._

_After 26 hours, the girl finally regained consciousness. She kept on mentioning about a certain "Kira". Though it would be a stroke of luck, that Kira may be my godson. She often would call out his name, crying and it also looks like she's begging him to come back. I had to calm her down. So I explained to her what happened and she began to pacify herself._

_After a month, we would check up on her baby's condition. It looks like she will deliver her prematurely. We had to incubate the baby and ask the new mother to wait for the baby and I asked her for the name she's going to give the newborn child. _

Almost three months have passed since her reawakening. She seems to have recovered and is living with me as an assistant. Her daughter is also a breath of fresh air, gone are the days where I felt alone in this laboratory.

Fllay always improved at something with each passing day. She always said that she needs to prepare for her reunion with Kira. We lived a quiet life that is... until we got an inspection from the Chairman himself.

The Chairman offered Fllay a hope of seeing Kira again. But Fllay said these words...

"_Don't offer me something that I already have."_

I was easily surprised by what she said, and if that wasn't enough, the next statement she uttered made Gilbert even more afraid.

"_It is my life and it is theirs, you don't have thing to do with it! The fate you talk about is an insult to other people!"_

"_But it is for the sake of Coordinators and Naturals. With this, we can finally achieve total tranquillity."_

"_Coordinators, Naturals? Are you dumb? They're called Human beings if I remember correctly."_

"_Don't try me Ms. Allster, Do you want your dear Kira to be killed!?"_

"_I could rest assure you're not as smart as her. In fact she already knew this would happen, she's just a slacker who sleeps."_

She was really brave during that time. Three days after, we would be visited by the chairman again...

"_I can now see that you are an important part of humanity's' evolution. Now can you tell me what Lacus Clyne's weakness is?"_

"_Why are you asking this? Her weakness is the same as yours... You both have the tendency to only see your own things while forgetting that there are others who have their own will."_

"_I can't understand why you refuse to work with me, we have the same goal: to erase Lacus Clyne from the picture. If she dies, you can be with Kira again..."_

_Sorry. You seem to be mistaken; I don't like working with you, period. And about Kira, Lacus Clyne may be with him, but there's a part of his heart that will remember me."_


	2. Prologue Phase 2: Alternate Destiny

_**Prologue Part II**_

You may be wondering what happened next right? As I said, the chairman's plans were averted, all because Kira was there. Oh, how I wish I was the one that he saved...On another note, I was wondering why the chairman would think that I could help him. I haven't seen or been with him for a long time. But I can't just barge into him and tell him to go with me because I would look like a rude person. Ironically, thanks to that, I could finally see myself in a better light. I've been living here in Copernicus for about a month now, and I'm really focused on making life better for my daughter. Dr. Martha always looks after Florette for me as I work as an assistant of the good doctor.

I was asked by the doctor to meet an important person. This person was interested in asking the doctor for something big. As I enter this person's mansion, I was suddenly greeted by a blind man. He asked me if I was the assistant of the good doctor. When I told him my name, he went on saying that he has heard good things about me. I asked him how so? The man would tell me that Kira told him all about me and how my love protected him. I was so emotional during that moment that I wept in great happiness, Kira does still remember. He introduces himself as Reverend Malchio and tells me that he plans to keep an eye on the impending war caused by the "Break the world" incident. He tells me that there is an impending chaos that will follow this war. This chaos may not be seen physically but it's so severe that it might break the bonds of peace that we people hold. I confidently told Malchio that Kira will be there to protect the Freedom we gained, but he would ask me:

"Kira is only after all, still just a person. Remember that he would only protect that which has value for him. In other words either you, her or his other loved ones. But would he see the suffering that he has brought about to other people? In other words, who is 'everyone' to Kira? "

I thought of that statement as deeply as I could and he IS right, Kira is only a follower. And as a follower, he is forced to eliminate the things that threaten his leader. He thought of trying to not kill the enemies that his leader would encounter but to me... That is like putting a limbless man into the ocean. Only to wonder what would eventually happen once a shark comes in."We choose the right to live, and die if we must. Choosing it for us doesn't mean freedom, Kira. It means chaining ourselves to believing that we are actually giving them the choice of either."

Malchio was astounded by what I said. He would tell me that it was a very accurate assumption of what is happening. He tells me that unless he makes movement, his fears will be realized. I asked him why he's so scared of the results of the war. He would tell me that between the two factions, no one is right. Lacus plans of peace achieved through force and influence while Gilbert wishes for a stagnant world. I would eventually tell him that no one person can be sure to what he or she is doing, especially when it concerns people that he or she does not know. That is why a person is considered a great leader when he begins to look up at those who struggle to become great.

Happy with the statements I made, Malchio then talks about the solution for the problem. He would tell me that he was to select the doctor as a guide to the terminal, the Clyne Faction's intelligence gathering department. But he says that I would make a better agent because his goal is to get intelligence from Gilbert Dullindal and Lacus Clyne. He says that I could do something the doctor cannot.

I was thinking about the last time I was asked for a supposedly valiant cause. I ended up as a tool that would almost destroy PLANT. Scared that I would make that mistake, I declined Malchio humbly .I told him that I want to live in peace. And that right now, my priority is to raise my daughter so that she could face her father proudly. I can't help them because right now, my daughter is my priority. I can see that Clyne will eventually win. I can't comment on how, and I can assure that the threat he sees is still minimal.

I would find myself in complete peace as the conflict ensues between PLANT and LOGOS when something struck me like a whip. I heard from the doctor that the Freedom has been shot down. I could do nothing but cry. I blamed myself for not giving protection to my loved one. I tried to sense his presence but I couldn't. Because of that, I was extremely depressed. I felt that I failed to help out, Malchio told me to join him but I declined. When I was in the Archangel then, he would always give it his best. Why hasn't this been the case? I tried calling Malchio and he would reassure me that Kira was alright but the real thing that irked me was the fact that Lacus Clyne was away when this happened. I got really mad that time. My grief quickly turned to anger because Malchio told me that Lacus' real reason for going to PLANT was really to gain political backing not knowing that Kira was almost killed.


End file.
